Some augmented reality devices may display virtual objects via see-through displays. Because such augmented reality devices overlay the virtual images on real objects in a user's field of view, the display devices need to be precisely aligned with the user's eyes to deliver accurate images and prevent user discomfort. However, given that eye size and location, head size, and other facial features vary widely from user to user, these display devices lose accuracy when assembled according to a “one-size fits most” approach.